Predaking
Predaking is a prominent character in the Transformers franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Aligned *Grimlock vs Predaking (Complete) *Ridley vs. Predaking (Complete) Possible Opponents G1 *Jungle Pride Megazord (Power Rangers: Jungle Fury) *Wild Force Megazord (Power Rangers: Wild Force) Aligned *Acnologia (Fairy Tail) *Grimm Dragon (RWBY) G1 Bio Predaking is the ferocious fusion of all five of the Predacons: Divebomb, Headstrong, Rampage, Tantrum, and team leader Razorclaw. Predaking is highly unusual, perhaps even unique, among combiners by the successful fusion of each of his component elements' physical abilities and personalities. Most others of his kind are rendered stupid, suggestible, or borderline insane by the merging of minds, but the five Predacons are united by their shared love of the hunt, and produce a single complete persona. Between his physical prowess, unexpected mental acuity, and animalistic, almost instinct-fast hunting actions, Predaking is one of the most dangerous and intimidating weapons ever added to the Decepticon ranks. As a weapon he is without equal; as a warrior he is without restraint. He can lift one million tons without straining a circuit. When Predaking is on your trail, all hope is lost. Unless your name is Sky Lynx. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Nine Great Demon Generals (Zone)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Warrior, Beast General (Zone) Weapons *X-ray laser cannon *Razorclaw's sonic sword *Shoulder-mounted cannons Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence (has been portrayed as such at all) *Expert Hunter *Expert Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Expert Flyer Feats *Killed Bruticus in the G1 Dreamwave comic *Defeated Piranacon in the Dreamwave G.I. Joe and the Transformers comic Faults *Defeated in one shot by Megatron in the G1 Marvel comic *Sliced in half lengthwise by Dai Atlas in Transformers: Zone *Killed by Predacus in the Dawn of the Predacus comic Razorclaw Bio Know that when the Predacons are on the hunt, their leader Razorclaw is all business. Every drop of fuel in his system and every thought in his processor are dedicated to the task at hand, and he often lies in wait, completely motionless, for long stretches of time. Fools confuse this for laziness. Many of them have become his prey. Like all the Predacons, Razorclaw revels in the hunt. And the only thing he appreciates more than an easy kill is one earned in battle with worthy prey. In these situations, Razorclaw prefers to face his foe with honor. It costs him little to give them a well-earned moment of dignity, as their ultimate fate will remain the same. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Thanatos Crew (G1 IDW comics)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Predacon Leader Weapons *Sonic sword *Dual concussion blaster Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Leader *Expert Hunter Feats *His never-ending patience *Founded the Beast Wars incarnation of the Predacons *Revived after his intial death in the G1 Marvel comic by Bludgeon in the G2 Marvel comic *Returned from the dead on a technorganic Cybertron after being assassinated by the Tripredacus Council Faults *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Had his alt. mode head sliced off by Leadfoot in the G2 Marvel comic *Revived in a sense and lobotomized by Megatron into his revived Decepticon army in the Regeneration One continuity *He and his team were brainwashed into serving the Iron Klaw, then was shot in the head by Kup once he broke free in the G1 IDW comics (although he was inexplicably repaired) Divebomb Bio In the air, with targets arrayed below him like manna strewn from heaven, you won't find a robot happier than Divebomb. He's a cheery sort in general, almost always in a good mood, but nothing makes him as downright giddy as a child on Christmas morning as having so many targets to pick and choose from that he doesn't know where to start destroying. Just about the only thing that ever puts him in a bad mood is having to give up his independence and combine with his teammates, whom he tolerates at best, to form Predaking. In his free time, Divebomb likes to use available scrap to build himself "mechanest" fortresses at the top of the highest available point. These plush private apartments are something of a point of pride for him. "I like to live comfortably," he explains with a smile. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Thanatos Crew (G1 IDW comics)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Aerial Assault Weapons *Laser-guided sword *Twin particle beam rifles Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Flyer *Expert Hunter Feats *Defeated Swoop in combat twice in the G1 Marvel comic, taking his former name as his own Faults *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *He the rest of the team were brainwashed into serving the Iron Klaw in the G1 IDW comics Heasdstrong Bio You can tell Headstrong that a three-foot-thick steel tank is full of dangerously radioactive waste, but it won't do a lick of good if he thinks you've hidden the energon goodies in it. He'll attack it with his unbreakable ramming head and acid-dripping horn until he's conclusively proven wrong, then retreat with his well-earned wounds to suck his thumb, still convinced deep in his tiny brain that somebody had tricked him. Despite such mishaps, Headstrong still plugs away. He believes that tenacity can compensate those minor qualities in which he's lacking, such as strength, intelligence, or courage. To his credit, not a few of his allies seem to subscribe to this philosophy, and Headstrong isn't dead yet. Best and brightest he may not be, but he's always ready to grab his diffraction sword and start waving it around. It affects his opponent's optics, so that where they see Headstrong, that's where he ain't. It's unfortunate that his own eyesight isn't much better. A distant foe must beware Headstrong's glowing plasma spheres, which explode on contact. Woe to the one who touches Headstrong's balls! On top of that, Headstrong will only combine with the other Predacons when he wants to do it. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Thanatos Crew (G1 IDW comics)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Ground Assault Weapons *Diffraction sword *Plasma sphere shooter *Dual-barreled cannon Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert Hunter Feats *Revived after his intial death in the G1 Marvel comic by Bludgeon in the G2 Marvel comic Faults *His inability to cooperate with teammates *His low intelligence *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *He the rest of the team were brainwashed into serving the Iron Klaw in the G1 IDW comics Rampage Bio Rampage is a bundle of hyper-energetic, destructive fury. He has difficulty thinking or talking for more than a short time without bursting into a wild rage and smashing everything around him. This trail of wreckage makes it easy to follow him anywhere. The only thing that really calms him down is television. Generally the more mindless and stupid the programming, the more enraptured and entranced he becomes. Rampage can watch music videos for hours and hours without twitching a circuit. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Thanatos Crew (G1 IDW comics)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Gunner Weapons *Thermo-sword *Twin lightning rifles Abilities *Expert Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Marksman *Expert Hunter Faults *His mental instability *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *He the rest of the team were brainwashed into serving the Iron Klaw in the G1 IDW comics Tantrum Bio Tantrum is loads of fun. He's all violence and no patience. Give him a can of Kremzeek™ energy drink with the tab pulled off, and he'll quickly devolve through frustration to crazed screaming to smashing the recalcitrant can to a splattered soup of oily drink and metal shavings. Such outbursts are common, and they usually end with a pile of smoking rubble, and Tantrum in the middle, with a happy, smiling face, the calmest and coolest of Decepticons, for a very short while, until next time the fit takes him. The Decepticon command, in their infinite wisdom, have augmented the sword fighting, electrostatic-discharging, and fuel-carrying abilities of this walking Internet with a catalytic carbine rifle. This can be good for a lot of laughs when it converts the metal in a target to enjoyably dangerous isotopes for Blot to snack on and Mixmaster to play with. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Decepticons (G1 Predacons, Thanatos Crew (G1 IDW comics)), Beast Wars Predacons *Occupation: Fueler Weapons *Electro-sword *Catalytic carbine rifle *Dual-barreled cannon *His horns can generate electricity Abilities *Expert Combatant *Expert Hunter Feats *Revived after his intial death in the G1 Marvel comic by Bludgeon in the G2 Marvel comic Faults *His temperament *One of the many victims of the Underbase-powered Starscream not to be resurrected later in the G1 Marvel comic *Ran over by Optimus Prime in the G2 Marvel comic *He the rest of the team were brainwashed into serving the Iron Klaw in the G1 IDW comics Aligned Bio Predaking is a Decepticon-created beast, created from the CNA of his predecessor and brought to life by Shockwave's science. Originally, Megatron had expected this supposedly simple-minded dragon to follow his orders without question, but Predaking has shown that he is far more than meets the optic sensor. Since revealing his possession of a robot mode, Predaking has made it plain that he is as intelligent as any of Megatron's forces, with a sense of warrior's pride and no shortage of ambition. While he has repeatedly professed his loyalty to his lord and master, Megatron has taken note of his ambition to lead a resurrected Predacon race, not to mention his lofty self-imbued title. While the Decepticon ranks have held many an ambitious up-and-comer with an eye for mastery, Predaking may be the first one Megatron has legitimately feared. The last surviving member of his kind may be the most powerful being on planet Earth. Death Battle Info *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Predacons (Aligned); formerly Decepticons *Occupation: Leader of the Predacons Weapons *Flamethrower in beast mode Abilities *Master Combatant *Exceptional Intelligence *Expert Flyer Gallery Predaking_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Razorclaw Razorclaw_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars Predacon Razor_Claw_(BW_Mutant).jpg|Beast Wars Mutant (Razor Claw) Razorclaw_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Divebomb Divebomb_(Energon).jpg|Energon Divebomb_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Divebomb_(RID).jpg|Aligned Rampage Rampage_(BW).jpg|Protoform X from Beast Wars Rampage_(SG).jpg|Shattered Glass Rampage_(ROTF).jpg|Movie Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Transformers Characters Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Soldier Category:Military Combatants Category:Hunters Category:Marksman Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Giant Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Fire Manipulators Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Predacons (Beast Wars)